falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kenny's cave
(exterior) (Herzog Mine) (Miner's Rest) (Blackdamp Shaft) }} Kenny's cave is a location in Point Lookout. Layout To reach Kenny's cave the first time, one might go through Herzog Mine as it leads to Miner's Rest, where Kenny resides. The surface entrance might prove much harder to find. Kenny may be grudgingly encouraged to allow the Lone Wanderer to share his hideout. This requires passing a Speech check, using Child at Heart or the retrieval of Kenny's bear which can be found in the nearby mirelurk and swamplurk infested "Blackdamp Shaft." Once Kenny gives his approval: * The cot will grant the player character the Well Rested effect. * Kenny will be available to play both Hide and Go Seek and Tag. * The ladder to Point Lookout will be accessible. * All interactive loot items and storage will be free for the taking with no hostility or Karma penalty. Notable loot Kenny's cave blackdamp shaft section contains one of the add-on's two Pint-Sized Slasher masks. Notes * Kenny's cave is not required to get the achievement/trophy Bog Walker. * The cave appears to be Point Lookout's version of "ownable housing" as it requires a quest for use and grants the Well Rested benefit. It is also safe to store items in the non-respawning containers. * Kenny's teddy bear (Kenny-bear) can still be found and given to Kenny even if you used the Child at Heart perk or a successful Speech check. It cannot be dropped though due to it being a quest item. * Items taken from Kenny's shooting range are capable of respawning, most likely when he begins shooting at an empty range. This provides an unlimited supply of Abraxo cleaner, toy cars, lunchboxes, cameras and conductors most notably. * A pre-War poster of Ruzka the Wonder Bear is the center target of Kenny's shooting range. * If you reverse pickpocket a different weapon onto Kenny, he will use the new weapon for target practice just as he would his BB gun. * Kenny will continue firing even if you get between him and his targets, causing damage. * The items on the shelf directly next to the dresser, including some Abraxo cleaner, cannot be picked up. * There are skeletons in the dumpster to the left of the ramp leading to Kenny's place. * If one stores any food items in containers within Kenny's cave, he will most likely take them and place them into his inventory until the player character leaves the cave. After entering again, the food item will no longer be in his inventory. * When one enters the cave, you can sometimes hear Kenny making rough, scratchy noises or booing to scare away "outsiders." * Kenny's cave strongly resembles Little Lamplight in that it is a settlement consisting only of children and has a "dark" place in the far reaches of each cave. Appearances Kenny's cave appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs A tribal will sometimes appear if you enter Kenny's cave from the Herzog Mine entrance. She will greet you like any other tribal, and walk towards the ladder leading out. Gallery RuzkaPoster Target.jpg|Ruzka the Wonder Bear Kenny's Bear.jpg|Kenny's bear Fo3PL_Pint-Sized_slasher_mask_Miner's_Rest.jpg|Pint-Sized Slasher mask Category:Point Lookout locations de:Kennys Höhle ru:Пещера Кенни uk:Печера Кенні